Life, Love and Reincarnations!
by CelestialAries
Summary: Inuyasha and company meet their reincarnations...will they be able to get rid of a group of girls before they all go insane?
1. Default Chapter

C-Aries: No!!! I refuse to say it!!! Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Random Lawyer: Say it or I'll sue you for all you've got.  
  
C-Aries: Fine. Like I have any money anyway. *death glare*  
  
Random Lawyer: Yes you do. Not much. But I'm a poor bastard who needs the money for the ceramic piggy-bank at Wal-Mart.  
  
C-Aries: I hate Wally World.  
  
Random Lawyer: WHAT?! Ahem. *strangling Aries*  
  
C-Aries: *choke* Need *cough* Oxygen...*choke*  
  
Random Lawyer: Then say it.  
  
C-Aries: Fine *cough* I don't own Inu-Yasha. Now get off o' me ya stupid old hag!!!  
  
Random Lawyer: What else?  
  
C-Aries: *choke* and...*cough* Wal-Mart doesn't suck. NOW GET OFF ME YOU DUMB OLD WOMAN!!!  
  
Random Lawyer: I'm a dude.  
  
C-Aries: Oh. I couldn't tell. And Wal-Mart still sucks. And besides that, this is my first fic so please don't murder me if it's bad ^^ Thanks.  
  
~----~-----~----~----~*~----~----~-----~----~  
  
Key: Person: hi=talking Person: 'hi'=thinking Person: *hi*=action  
  
~----~-----~----~----~*~----~-----~----~----~  
  
~In a clearing~  
  
Girl 1: Shut up. I don't know where the hell we are so don't ask me such dumb-ass questions!!  
  
Girl 2: Umm...there's no such thing as a stupid question.  
  
Girl 1: Yeah there is! That's the most fucking moronic thing I've ever fucking heard.  
  
Girl 3: Shut up. I hear something.  
  
Girl 4: Yeah, I think someone's watching us.  
  
Girl 5: I doubt that.  
  
Girl 1: Me too. Why would somebody want to spy on us? We're just a bunch of girls.  
  
Girl 6: True. But I sense a disturbance in the Force.  
  
Girl 7: Cut the Star Wars!! No one's there!!  
  
Girl 1: Yeah! Watch this!! *throws a shoebox-sized rock at a nearby tree*  
  
Voice: Owww! *"thump" is heard throughout forest*  
  
Girl 1: What the hell?! I hit someone!!!  
  
All girls save #1: *scream*  
  
Girl 7: Aries you dope!!! You hit someone with a ROCK!!!  
  
Aries: And your point? Whoever it was spied on us for who knows how long!!!  
  
Girl 8: Maybe we should go check it out.  
  
Girl 9: no, that's okay! I'll stay here!! You guys go on ahead!!!  
  
Girl 10: Aries! Something moved!!! Ooooooohhh. Squirrel. Pretty, pretty, magic squirrel.  
  
Girl 11: Shut up Sagi.  
  
Girl 12: Hmmm...what should I draw?  
  
Aries: Pisces, put down your pencil. We're all going. You too, Virgo.  
  
Virgo: But I don't want to!! Leo can go instead!!  
  
Aries: Leo's going too.  
  
Leo: Gee, thanks Virgo. VERY happy about that.  
  
Virgo: Whatever. Aquarius! Come on!  
  
Aquarius: Hold on, let me get Gemini and Cancer.  
  
Gemini: Aries, I told you I heard something!!  
  
Cancer: Me too!  
  
Gemini: But SOMEBODY *cough*Capri*cough* denied us!!  
  
Capricorn: Point?  
  
Aries: Point is, let's go.  
  
Capricorn: Sorry Sagi.  
  
Sagittarius: For what?  
  
Capricorn: For making you cry.  
  
Sagittarius: No biggie! I didn't even cry!!  
  
Capricorn: Whatever.  
  
Sagittarius: Hey Aries!!  
  
Aries: What Sagi?  
  
Sagittarius: How come we were all 'girl' at the beginning of the fic?  
  
Aries: Maybe because I'm the author and I didn't want our names in yet.  
  
Sagittarius: Really?!  
  
Aries: No. (A/N: I based this character on myself ^^)  
  
Sagittarius: Oh! Okay!!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Miroku: Ouch. That girl hits way too hard to be human. I can't believe I fell out of a tree!!  
  
Sango: Hey Miroku! What are you doing?! We're about to leave!  
  
Kagome: Hey guys! Come on! We heard another rumor about the jewel!  
  
~back in the clearing~  
  
Taurus: Someone's talking. Can you hear it?  
  
Aries: Yeah. Whoever was spying on us, their name is 'Miroku'.  
  
Sagittarius: Hey Aries!  
  
Aries: Sagi, I'm busy!!! Go away!!  
  
Sagittarius: Okay, but where did you get those ears? They're so cute!!  
  
Taurus: Yeah!! I didn't notice them!!  
  
Libra: Oh my god!! I have to get some!!!!  
  
Aries: What the fuck are you guys talking about?! You make it sound like I suddenly have, I don't know, Inu-Yasha ears or something!!  
  
Taurus: But you do!!  
  
Gemini: Can I touch 'em?  
  
Scorpio: Aries, those ears totally match your outfit!!  
  
All but Scorpio: *sweatdrop*  
  
Aries: Yeah. Sure. A Sesshie T-shirt and jeans. And DOG EARS?!?!?!?! You have GOT to be kidding!! And another thing!! I don't even know where they came from!! I mean, come on! I don't even want ears like Inu-Yasha!!  
  
Gemini: Sooo...Can I touch 'em?  
  
~with the Inu-gang~  
  
Inu-Yasha: *hears his name* What was that? 'Good. More demons means more shards of the Jewel.'  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Demons.  
  
Miroku: Let's go. *gropes Sango*  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!!! *slap*  
  
Miroku: Ouch!!!  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Gemini: *playing with Aries's ears*  
  
Aries: Get off me Gemini!!  
  
Sagittarius: *holding a squirrel* Squirrel. Pretty squirrel. Shiny squirrel. Crazy rabies-infested cheese covered glassy-eyed man-eating silver squirrel.  
  
Gemini: So Sagi...Where'd you get a chipmunk?  
  
Sagittarius: Squirrelly-squirrel. Scooter-riding obese hamster flavored Atkins Diet mascot squirrel.  
  
Gemini: Riiiiight.  
  
Aries: Okay, everyone stays right here until I get back. 'Kay?  
  
Everyone save Aries: 'Kay.  
  
Aries: *is now walking by herself through the woods, her ears begin to twitch* Who's there?  
  
~with Inu~  
  
Inu-Yasha: There's the demon...wait...I can't smell anything! 'she smells exactly like me!!'  
  
Shippo: I'm Shippo!  
  
"Demon": Shippo? Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Shippo: I don't know!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *covers Shippo's mouth* Shut up kid!  
  
"Demon": Oh well. Shippo, do you know anyone named "Miroku"?  
  
Miroku: Who is asking?  
  
"Demon": My name is Aries and my friends and I are lost. We were wondering how to get back to Tokyo.  
  
Kagome: Tokyo? How do you know about Tokyo?  
  
Aries: Well, duh! It's like, one of the most famous cities on earth! Get a clue!  
  
Kagome: Wait a minute...what year is it?  
  
Aries: What is this? A time-travel movie? It's 2004.  
  
Kagome: I knew it. Guys, this girl's from the future.  
  
Aries: Huh? Future? This is the present. P-R-E-S-E-N-T. Present. As in, right now.  
  
Kagome: How did you hear that?  
  
Aries: *shrug* Just did.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You're a half demon, aren't you?  
  
Aries: Wh-what?  
  
Inu-Yasha: You know exactly what I mean.  
  
Aries: Hey you!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *points to himself* Me?  
  
Aries: Yeah, you. In the red. What's your name?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha.  
  
Aries: Okay then. Inu-Yasha, even if I know for a fact that isn't your name, shut up now or I use my sword on you. Your choice.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Bring it on, little wench.  
  
Aries: Fine. Tetsusaiga!!! *pulls out a sword exactly like Tetsusaiga, but it doesn't transform* Huh? What happened?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why did you call your sword "Tetsusaiga" when I've got the Tetsusaiga right here? *smirk*  
  
Aries: Shut up, dog-boy. This sword has been in my family for generations. There's no way you have the real one. Plus, you're about...sixty-eight years old, am I correct?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Correct. Now, let me show you what my sword can do. Tetsusaiga! *nothing happens* *sweatdrop* What happened?  
  
Aries: Sorry, grandpa. My, uh, your sword isn't working.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *looks at her shirt* Hey, kid, how come you have a picture of Sesshoumaru on your blouse?  
  
Aries: 'Cause he rocks.  
  
Inu-Yasha: No he doesn't.  
  
Aries: Yeah he does. Just not as much as Inu-Yasha. By the way, nice costume, you wannabe.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I am Inu-Yasha!  
  
Aries: Sure you are. He's way cooler than you'll ever be. I bet your girlfriend is that girl there in the Kagome outfit, and she sewed all the rest of your costumes as well. I've made those costumes before myself.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Aries: Anyway, I need to go back and help my friends. 'Geeze, I bet one of them found a way home already.'  
  
Miroku: Wait! Tell me, how did you know my name?  
  
Aries: I heard that girl over there talking to you earlier. *points to Sango*  
  
Miroku: You are very intelligent. Would you consider bearing my child?  
  
Aries: No, you dope! But still, good impression of Miroku.  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sango: And just who are you, anyway?  
  
Aries: Me? I'm just your average anime fan girl.  
  
Sango: Anime? What is that?  
  
Kagome: A Japanese cartoon.  
  
Sango: Oh. What is a cartoon?  
  
Kagome & Aries: *sweatdrop*  
  
Aries: I'm, uh...gonna leave now. Thanks for your...help. I think.  
  
Kagome: Wait! If you want to go back to Tokyo, you need to go through the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
Aries: Feh. Well, that's original, "Kagome".  
  
Kagome: 'Feh?' Well, Kaede's village is that way. *points*  
  
Aries: Ummm...riiiight. I'll be leaving this freak fest now. *walks off*  
  
Shippo: That was strange...  
  
Sango: Inu-Yasha, I think that was your reincarnation.  
  
Miroku: I agree. *gropes Sango*  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!! *hits him hard with the Hiraikotsu*  
  
Miroku: Owww!!!  
  
Sango: Anyway, we should go and meet her friends. They might be our reincarnations.  
  
Kagome: That makes sense.  
  
~with Aries~  
  
Aries: Oh my god!! Sagittarius!!!  
  
Sagittarius: What?  
  
Aries: Your ears!!  
  
Sagittarius: My ears!!  
  
Aries: You have cat ears!!  
  
Sagittarius: I do?! Cool!! Squirrel...  
  
~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~  
  
~End Chappie~  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
So...how'd you like it?  
  
See the button?  
  
Click the button! ^^  
  
Please review!!!  
  
The more reviews, the quicker the next chappie's!!  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
V 


	2. Operation Fluffy Hurricane: Stage 1

C-Aries: I'm very sorry for posting people's names/reviews/stuff! Really! I didn't know! I'm new! Have mercy!  
  
^^;; Okay, on with the story!!  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
Reviewing Chappie 1 really quick... Aries meets Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Inu-Yasha and Aries fight over who has the real Tetsusaiga, neither sword works. Inu- Yasha is accused of being a Cosplayer, Kagome is accused of being Inu's girlfriend, all of them are called a "freak fest" by Aries. Most of Aries's friends are, ahem, strange. Example: Sagittarius is obsessed with squirrels. Sango thinks Aries is Inu-Yasha's reincarnation for no apparent reason. Aries has just informed Sagi that she has 'cat ears'... I think that's all...no, wait, Miroku isn't unconscious. That's most likely a first, though I don't know for sure...  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Chappie 2  
Operation Fluffy Hurricane  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
InuYasha and the others are following Aries back to her friends to see if they could possibly be their reincarnations.  
  
Aries: I know you're following me. Come out and show yourself!! *turns around*  
  
InuYasha gang: *quickly hides behind a narrow tree*  
  
Aries: You people are more lame than I thought. *walks over to the tree* Hi. *evil grin* 'Now for phase two.'  
  
Shippo: Can we play a game once we meet your friends?  
  
Aries: *replaces evil grin with angelic smile* Why of course, you cute little squirrel demon!  
  
Shippo: *bright red face* Y-you found out my secret?! How?!  
  
Aries: No...actually, you just told me. I thought you were a kitsune.  
  
Everyone except Shippo: *laughing their heads off, but not literally*  
  
Kagome: I knew it! You are a squirrel! *laughs so hard she starts to cry*  
  
InuYasha: You don't even look like a fox! Why didn't I see that you were a- a- HAHAHAHA*breath*AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *falls over laughing*  
  
Miroku: *is leaning on his staff to keep his balance*  
  
Sango: *is leaning on the Hiraikotsu*  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Shippo: What a horrible dream!!! *Sits up straight and sees everyone, including Aries and some other girls (Hmmm...I wonder who) seated around a fire*  
  
Kagome: Oh, Shippo! You're awake! Come on over here!  
  
Aries: So, squirrelly boy, wanna play Truth or Dare with us?  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aries: What? What'd I do?!  
  
Sango: He's a kitsune. You called him a squirrel.  
  
Aries: Oh...but still...why's he so freaked out about that? It's not like he really is a squirrel demon, right?  
  
Sango: Good point...  
  
Miroku: But it doesn't make sense. Even if the young one does look like a squirrel, how can he use kitsune magic?  
  
Kagome: Hmmm...Maybe he was adopted into a kitsune family while he was young?  
  
Sagittarius: *chasing Shippo after the Squirrel Boy incident* Squirrel!!!! Must! Capture! Squirrel like! Chibi! Demon!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!! Oh, never mind! It's only Fluffy!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
InuYasha: Sesshoumaru! What do you want?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I desire the Tetsusaiga, dear little brother.  
  
Aries & InuYasha: (dramatically) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Riiiiiight. I'll be leaving this freak fest now.  
  
Aries: Hey dude!! That's MY line!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Point?  
  
Capricorn: And that's MY line!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever.  
  
Capricorn: That's ALSO my line, Fluffy!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Excuse me?!  
  
Aries: You deaf, you stupid mutt? God, I guess the only reason I have now for wearing this shirt is I don't have any more clothes!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're a fan girl? I'm DEFINITELY leaving now.  
  
Capricorn: Good. And while you're at it, tell Jaken to come here.  
  
Sesshoumaru: That I can do. 'I never liked the damn gay toad anyway.'  
  
Jaken: You called for me, milord?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No. But the human girl wishes to speak with you.  
  
Jaken: Yes, milord.  
  
Capricorn: Come here, you maggot-infested toad!  
  
Jaken: *still looking at Sesshoumaru* I'm right here, milord.  
  
Capricorn: I don't sound anything like that dog!! I'm right here, moron!!!  
  
Jaken: Yes, milady?  
  
Capricorn: Yeah. Okay. Back up there, froggy. You're seriously way too close for comfort.  
  
Everyone besides her: *sweatdrop*  
  
Capricorn: What?!  
  
Pisces: Jaken is about ten feet away from you, Capri.  
  
Capricorn: I know. That's why I said to back up.  
  
Everyone besides her: *sweatdrop*  
  
Capricorn: Okay. As for you, worm boy, could you do me a huge favor?  
  
Jaken: Of course, milady.  
  
Capricorn: Good boy. Okay, well there's this really ugly demon, and see, he's so ugly, he's not worthy of being called a demon. He lives right over there *points to a pond*, beneath the water. But I myself cannot seem to get rid of this pest. Could you exterminate him for me?  
  
Jaken: Gladly, milady. *bows*  
  
Capricorn: But, Jaken, there's one more thing you should know. In order to defeat this beast, you must attack it with the Beauty's side of the Staff of Skulls.  
  
Jaken: Understood, milady. *walks over to the pond, sees his refection, aims the old man's side to his own face, and sets himself on fire*  
  
Everyone except Jaken: *laugh hysterically*  
  
Jaken: I have defeated the ugly beast, Lady Capri. *bows deeply, but she's only paying attention to his charred black face*  
  
Capricorn: *trying not to laugh* Well done, Jaken. I knew you could.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nice.  
  
Capricorn: Yeah, I know!! But wait! There's more!^^  
  
Aries: *falls over anime style* Huh?  
  
Capricorn: Mecha Tama-Chan, version C-27!! Go!!! *pulls out a remote and presses a large red button*  
  
Tama-Chan: Myuh! *shoots out of the ground and flies overhead in circles*  
  
Jaken: The turtle! It utters the holy cry of 'Myuh'!!! We must bow down!!  
  
Koga: *suddenly comes from the forest* Attack!!  
  
Koga's minions: No! The turtle! It utters the holy cry of 'Myuh'!! We must bow down!! *they all (including Jaken) get on the ground and start doing the Worm while chanting 'Myuh!'*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop* That's just wrong.  
  
Capricorn: Back to business!! Tama-Chan!! Execute Phase Three of Operation Fluffy Hurricane!! *presses another button*  
  
Tama-Chan: *flies faster, circles get smaller*  
  
Capricorn: Good! Target locked! All systems are go! Ready! Aim! FIRE!!!!  
  
Tama-Chan: Myuh! *a cannon comes out from the top of its shell and fires a net*  
  
Aries: O...Kay? That definitely wasn't in the plan you e-mailed to me...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *yells* You! Girl! Get me out of this net! *struggles to get rid of net*  
  
Capricorn: Oh, and Sesshie, Aries and I are big fans. We lured you here so we could kidnap you and hopefully kill Jaken.  
  
Aries: Ah...So true...Anyway! *snatches remote from Capri* Tama-Chan! Phase Four is ready to begin!  
  
Tama-Chan: Myuuuuuh!! *in electronic voice* Self-Destructing Sequence will begin in approximately 5 minutes. Thank you and have a nice time dying by explosion. *Space Balls theme song starts playing*  
  
Aries: Dude! Space Balls the Movie totally rocks!! Kinda!!  
  
Capricorn: Come, Jaken. I must brutally murder you now.  
  
Jaken: *abruptly stops doing the worm and chanting* Y-yes, Lady Sesshoumaru! Coming!  
  
Capricorn: *sweatdrop* Lady Sesshoumaru? Look, moron, my name is Capricorn. Call me Lady Capri for short. Okay?  
  
Jaken: Yes, milady.  
  
Capricorn: Good. Now come on. I would very much enjoy killing you and making it look like an accident.  
  
Jaken: Yes, Lady Sesshoumaru! Sounds like fun!  
  
Capricorn: Grrrrrr...Okay, toad! I've had enough of you!! See you in Hell!! *grabs the Staff of Skulls and stabs him in the gut* Oops! Silly me! I'm such a klutz!!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Rin: *suddenly pops out of bushes wearing pink bunny suit* Milord! Milord! Rin has a confession to make! May Rin tell my lord?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine.  
  
Rin: Rin is about to tell Master Sesshoumaru her biggest secret! Are you sure, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine, Rin. But you should know that you're yelling, so after this it won't be a secret unless everyone goes deaf.  
  
Rin: Rin knows! But Rin is telling you now, master!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Then say it already!  
  
Rin: Yes sir! Okay! Rin sees stupid people! But they don't know that they're stupid! They just walk around like normal people! Except they're not! They're mentally challenged! Unbalanced! And most of all, they ask me for help! And it's scary!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well kid, you're on your own. You are a stupid person. I mean, you always talk in third person!!  
  
Aries: I know, right? Rin talks like my little brother when he doesn't get what he wants!  
  
Rin: Rin isn't done talking yet! Rin says many thanks to Lady Capri for brutally murdering the baka-toad!  
  
Capricorn: Aww, it was nothing. You're welcome. *curtseys*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Poison Claw!! *nothing happens* ~_~;; Poison--  
  
Capricorn: *cuts him off* You know, as long as your reincarnation is around, you're totally powerless. You won't be able to get out of the net unless you...oh crap I was about to tell him Phase 5, Paragraph 2, Sentence 3 of Operation Fluffy Hurricane! Close call!  
  
Aries: You mean you made a book of sequencing steps for OFH?!  
  
Capricorn: Yup! ^^ I'm so proud...I feel special...^^  
  
Aries: Dude! Snap out of it! We still have to capture--  
  
Taurus: *shuts Aries's mouth* Okay! From now on, only reincarnations are staying! I just thought of a way to get back home!  
  
Aries: Okay! I have the Reincarnation List right here! *grabs a folded piece of notebook paper from her pocket* Okay! And the Reincarnations are... *drumroll*  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Shippo: *wearing 30's style clothing* It was then that I tried Foxfire on Sagi. She quickly evaded my attack, so I knew...Hey! Wait a minute! This wasn't on the script!!  
  
~Start Flashback~  
  
Aries: Sagi! Your ears!  
  
Sagi: My ears!  
  
Aries: You have cat ears!  
  
Sagi: I do? Cool!! Squirrel...  
  
Aries: No! Not Squirrel! Fox! Fox ears!! Sagi! You're a kitsune!  
  
Sagi: Like Shippo!  
  
Aries: Like Shippo! Try Foxfire!  
  
Sagi: Okay!! FOXFIRE!! *huge blue flame comes from her hands and burns everything around them to a crisp*  
  
Aries: Owww...okay then!!! I'll go bake a cake and you can practice controlling your Foxfire!  
  
Sagi: Okay!  
  
Aries: *mumbling* Cake...forget cake...I'm making ramen!! Mmm, ramen...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Shippo: So...Can I take these horrible old...err...futuristic clothes off now?  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Aries: Anyway! The Reincarnations are... *drumroll*  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
~End Chappie~  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
So...Was this chappie okay?  
  
See the button?  
  
Click the button ^^  
  
Even though I didn't get very many reviews, I put up a chappie!!  
  
*melodramatically* I thought that meant something to you!!  
  
Just kidding!!  
  
Anyway, please review!!  
  
I'll be nice and put up another Chappie!!  
  
If not...Okay, well, I have to think about that one...  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
V 


	3. Brain Control!

C-Aries: Eh...chapter 3...scroll down...  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Chapter 3: Brain Control  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Aries: And the reincarnations are... *drumroll*  
  
Shippo: Wait a minute!! How would you know our reincarnations?  
  
Aries: Because I rock. *flashes smile* Now go and play hide and go seek or whatever it is that you squirts like to do.  
  
Shippo: Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! *does happy dance and sings a song about eggs*  
  
Aries: That's really scary. Anyway! Judging from personalities, I'm probably the reincarnation of—  
  
Sango: *cuts her off* InuYasha.  
  
Aries: Duh. Everyone already knew that one. Okay, so I only know two others right now. Capri is Sesshoumaru and Sagi is Shippo.  
  
Capricorn: You mean...we're RELATED?!  
  
Aries: No.  
  
Capricorn: *sigh* What a relief.  
  
Aries: You are Sesshoumaru.  
  
Capricorn: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What? What's wrong with being my reincarnation?!  
  
Capricorn: You're a homo!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Homo?  
  
Capricorn: You know, gay?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm really not very happy right now...I happen to be trapped in a net.  
  
Aries: Yeah, what of it?  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...uh...  
  
Capricorn: Basically, it means you prefer men over women.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But men have always been preferred over women! All great rulers are men!  
  
Capricorn: You mean that you would rather marry a man than a woman?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yup! ^^ No...wait a minute...no!!! That's wrong! I'd be like Jaken if I liked liked men...I'm not a 'homo'.  
  
Aries: Nope. You're not. It's just ... I always thought you were the smartest dude on the show. But it turns out...your stupidity level scares me. Really.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But—  
  
Capricorn: Shut up, faggot.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Okay, THAT"S IT!!! *tears net open and charges Capri*  
  
Capricorn: Wahhhhh!!! *runs away*  
  
Aries: O...kayyy...  
  
(Everyone else is gathered around the campfire, sipping tea, and wearing pink frilly dresses and yellow sunbonnets.)  
  
Aries: Creepy.  
  
InuYasha: *in high-pitched bad English accent* Won't you come and join us, dear?  
  
Aries: I'll pass. *mutters* Tama-Chan...  
  
Capricorn: *still running, pressing random buttons on Tama-Chan's remote* Tama-Chan!! Help me!!!!  
  
Tama-Chan: Myyyyuh...*shifts brain control feature*  
  
Kagome: *in gruff voice, wearing leather chaps and a cowboy hat* This town ain't big enough for the two of us, Super Hamster...  
  
Tama-Chan: *shift*  
  
Miroku: *in really high-pitched voice wearing a blue tutu* Flying, flying, flying fairy princess!!  
  
Tama-Chan: *shift*  
  
Sango: *in Australian accent, wearing khakis* G'day, mate! Oh, look at this little lady! Ain't she a beaut! Gorgonzola cheese salamanders are gorgeous!  
  
Tama-Chan: *shift*  
  
Aries: Tama-Chan!!! Stop it before you— Hi! Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right. The points are like the name of the Founding Father. Okay! Today's contestants are: Where are my pants? Wayne! You stole my shirt! Colin! You mean you didn't wash it? Ryan! And special guest, some old dude! And I'm your host—  
  
Tama-Chan: *shift*  
  
Aries: TAMA-CHAN!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!  
  
Tama-Chan: Eep! *flies back to the Love Hina set*  
  
Aries: Grrr...  
  
Tama-Chan: *shift*  
  
Aries: *sings 'I'm a Barbie Girl' by Aqua*  
  
Everyone else: *staring*  
  
Aries: *stops*  
  
Everyone else: *staring*  
  
Aries: Sooo...  
  
*crickets*  
  
Aries: Um...  
  
*crickets*  
  
Aries: Anyway...  
  
*crickets*  
  
Aries: OKAY THAT"S IT!!! ALL CRICKETS ON EARTH MUST SUFFER MY WRATH!!!  
  
*crickets stop*  
  
Aries: Hmm...I'm gonna go make some ramen.  
  
InuYasha: RAMEN!!! MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Aries: Okay...you make ramen and I'll make cookies.  
  
Shippo: COOKIES!!! MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Aries: Okay...then I'll sit here and stare at you staring at me staring at you.  
  
Kagome: Um...MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Aries: Uh, okay then. I'll...  
  
Everyone else who hasn't claimed anything: MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Aries: You suck...hey I know!! I'll go find that ugly clay pot Kikyo!!  
  
Everyone: YOURS YOURS YOURS!!!  
  
Aries: Yay!! ^^  
  
Sagittarius: Me too! *turns to stone*  
  
Aries: Dude...I said find her, not imitate her!  
  
Sagittarius: Okay!  
  
Aries: Well...I don't like her, you don't like her, InuYasha doesn't like her, and no one else likes her except for Naraku. But he's a freak so he doesn't count...I don't really feel like journeying to find a stupid-ass clay bitch right now anyway...hey I know! Let's sing the FF-Song!!  
  
Everyone else: Okay!! (A/N: This song rocks!! It's about the Big Mouth Billy Bass thing and I got it from b3ta.com!!)  
  
Aries & Sagi: Yay! ^^ *go back and sit around the campfire with the others*  
  
Everyone: I'm a fucking fish and I'm not fucking funny, I'm fucking irritating and I'm bought by fucking cunts, they think it's funny, but it's fucking not, they're fucking cunts, why don't they all fuck off? Ho! I'm a fucking fish and I'm not fucking funny, I'm fucking irritating and I'm bought by fucking cunts, they think it's funny, but it's fucking not, they're fucking cunts, why don't they all fuck off? Ho! I'm a fucking fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!  
  
Aries: That was fun!! Just one question...how did all of you know the 'Fucking Fish' song?  
  
InuYasha: They're gonna eat us!!! Quick! Play like you're a dead chicken!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Aries: Yaay!!! *does the same*  
  
Aries: ...I don't like being a chicken anymore...*stops* Hey Koga!!  
  
Koga: What?  
  
Aries: Truth or Dare?  
  
Koga: Dare me!!  
  
Aries: Okay! I dare you to...lay an egg!!  
  
Koga: What?! NO!!!!! Stupid girl! I'm physically incapable!!  
  
Aries: Ah! But that's where you're wrong, you mangy wolf!!  
  
Koga: Huh?  
  
Aries: That's right! Anyone can lay an egg with this handy dandy egg laying thingamabob!! Its heavy duty and gas powered!! *holds up an egg beater*  
  
Koga: Uh...  
  
Aries: DO IT NOW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF PIGGY PIG AND/OR CHICKENY CHICKEN, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Koga: Waaaaaahhh! Okay! How does it work?  
  
Aries: *innocent smile* Simple! You put it on your lap, turn it on, close your eyes and you will get a humungo surprise!  
  
Koga: Deal! *snatches egg beater* Hmmm...*turns it on* Do I have to close my eyes?  
  
Aries: YES!!  
  
Koga: *quiver* O-okayy...*closes eyes*  
  
~One hour later~  
  
Koga: Can I open my eyes now?  
  
Aries: NO!!! NO, DAMMIT, NO!!!!!!  
  
Koga: Okay, sorry!  
  
Aries: *angelic smile* Now you can!  
  
Koga: Yay! *opens eyes and turns off egg beater* I didn't lay an egg! Coolio!!  
  
Aries: Spoke too soon, dumb-ass! ^^  
  
Koga: *lays an ostrich egg* I'm a mother!! I feel so...pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and gay!!  
  
Aries: *pats him on the back* That you are, dumb-ass, that you are.  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
~End Chappie~  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Sorry about the shortness-ness-ness!  
  
I ran out of ideas for complete stupidity!  
  
Please review and give me some ideas!  
  
Anything!  
  
And I won't put up any more chapters unless I get 2 more reviews!  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
V 


	4. Operation Fluffy Hurricane: Stage 2

C-Aries: Hi! Yet again, I have broken another promise to myself by posting this without ANY new reviews...well I guess that can be expected, seeing as how I can't find this story on ff.net unless I type the whole address...grr...well, Chappie 4! Read on for those who appreciate me! *tear!*  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
O.F.H. Stage 2  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
~start flashback~  
  
A tall-ish blonde girl is seen falling from the sky.  
  
Girl: WAAAAAAAAAA - oomph!! *looks around* Where the fuck am I...? *looks down at herself* Oh my God!!!  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Miroku: Aries! Aries! Wake up!  
  
Aries: Eh? *sits up* *slap* You PERV!!! Get off me!!!!  
  
Miroku: Eh heh...*Anime KO'd*  
  
Aries: Ha! Nothing like a good slap in the face to wake you up in the morning! Where's the coffee around here?  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Aries: Uh...does anyone have a brush I could borrow?  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Aries: What?! What'd I do?!  
  
Everyone else: *points to a collapsed Miroku*  
  
Aries: Oh...Anyway! *grabs a brush out of nowhere and starts brushing out her waist-length silvery hair* 'I wish I'd always had hair this pretty...no more split ends, no more being a 'Dumb Blonde', but most of all...it's longer! I can actually do stuff with it!' *giggle*  
  
InuYasha: What's so funny, Little Wench?  
  
Aries: Oh, nothing^^ 'Maybe I should try pigtails? Yeah, that sounds cute...' Anyone have a ponytail holder?  
  
All girls: no...  
  
Aries: Whatever. *grabs two ponytails out of nowhere and puts her hair into low pigtails*  
  
Scorpio: How kawaii!  
  
Aries: Hm? Oh, thanks!! 'I hate this, it looks so tacky.' *takes them down*  
  
Scorpio: Aww, why'd you take them down?  
  
Aries: If you approve of something I wear, I change it. Sorry Scorpio, but it's in the Rules.  
  
Scorpio: It is?! Where?! *pulls a really thick book out of her left jeans pocket* Hmmm...Oh, there it is! It says, "If Scorpio compliments Aries on her wardrobe or hairstyle, Aries must act goody-goody towards her and then change whatever she approved of."...Hey wait! You wrote these, Aries!!  
  
Aries: Yep^^  
  
Scorpio: You're so mean!!! *starts to walk away*  
  
Aries: I wouldn't go that way if I were—  
  
*thump*  
  
Aries: —you.  
  
Kagome: What happened to your friend?  
  
Aries: Oh, not much. She just walked off the edge of a very steep cliff into a pit of shallow water and man eating crocodiles.  
  
Kagome: WHAT?! Oh my gosh!!  
  
Aries: Just kidding! She tripped, that's all. Jeez Kagome! You're the most gullible person I've ever met!  
  
Kagome: Grrr!!! *chasing Aries*  
  
Aries: Waaaaaaahh!!! *running away frantically*  
  
Everyone else: *sipping tea*  
  
Miroku: Will she ever learn?  
  
Shippo: Nope.  
  
Sango: I agree.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah...HEY! She's my reincarnation!!!  
  
M, S, & S: Yep. *sigh*  
  
InuYasha: Mommy, can I please keel over and die now? *falls over and curls into a ball and starts sucking his...(no you hentai's!)...thumb*  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Aries: Mommy!!! 'Okay, if I play dead she'll probably leave me alone. If she doesn't, I'm half demon now. It can't hurt that much.'  
  
Kagome: *light bulb moment* Yeah! That's it! Aries, SIT!!!  
  
Aries: *SLAM* Ouchies...  
  
Kagome: *walks over to her* So, Aries, have you learned your lesson?  
  
Aries: AHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!! *covers eyes*  
  
Kagome: *kicks her in the stomach* I hate you!  
  
Aries: Good! Now go away, you stupid goody-goody, err...person!!!  
  
Kagome: *already a long way off*  
  
Aries: *clutches sides* Ouch! I'm never messing with that girl again!  
  
Kagome: *clutches foot* Ouch! I'm never messing with that girl again!  
  
~back with Inu~  
  
Libra: Oh no! I need to get home to my time and study! I have a test soon!  
  
Sango: You sound just like...Kagome?! I never would have guessed! But how is that possible?! She's from your time, too!  
  
Libra: No, not really. I came from the future of the future, so it's possible, I guess.  
  
Aquarius: Yep. *rewinds her tape recorder and plays it*  
  
Kagome: *on cue with recorder* Oh no! I need to get home to my time and study! I have a test soon!  
  
Everyone else: O_O Whoa.  
  
Kagome: What?!  
  
Everyone else: When'd you get here?!  
  
Kagome: Just now. Why?  
  
Everyone else: O_O You mean you didn't know that you were talking the same time as that thing and it was the same exact words?  
  
Kagome: No. And how come you're all saying the exact same thing as each other at the same time, huh?  
  
Everyone else: Dunno.  
  
Kagome: Oh well. *starts to walk over to her bag but trips over a beanie baby* Ouch! I think I broke my ankle!!  
  
Libra: Oops! *snatches it up* Oh, poor baby! Are you okay? *cradling it in her arms* Did that mean girl Kagome hurt you? Aww. It's okay now. Don't cry. Shhh.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Gemini: Yep. Now I know that she's Kagome's reincarnation. She's picking sides.  
  
Kagome: I do not pick sides!  
  
Everyone else but Shippo: YES YOU DO!!!  
  
Shippo: No she doesn't!  
  
Everyone else but Kag: YES SHE DOES!!!  
  
Shippo & Kagome: Oh, okay.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Capricorn: *running in circles* Tama-Chan! Help me!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sipping tea* 'Why does she run if I'm not chasing her?' *turns around to look at her*  
  
Capricorn: AAAAHHHHHHH!!! Sesshy, heeeeeelp!!  
  
Jaken: *undead, rotting and stuff* Lady Sesshoumaru! Come here and let me show you something!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm not a woman, Jaken.  
  
Jaken: *dismembered head facing Sesshy while his body chases Capri* Sorry, milord. Could you kindly turn me to face her then?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No, but could you kindly go die again without coming back? Your decaying flesh smells rather grotesque. Plus I don't really like you. *turns his back on Jaken*  
  
~start flashback~  
  
Jaken: Yes. Perfect. *makes a "frame" with his fingers of Sesshoumaru's butt*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *turns around* What are you doing, Jaken?  
  
Jaken: *quickly puts hands behind his back* Nothing, milord! *tries to smile but makes his face look screwed up*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken, do you need some Gas-X or something? You look horribly...err...pale?  
  
Jaken: No, milord! I was only smiling at you!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Okay, but seriously, do you need any Ex-Lax?  
  
Jaken: NO MILORD I'M FINE!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *pout face* Ya didn't have to bite my head off, ya know!  
  
Jaken: Sorry, milord. *walks over and tries to pat him on the leg*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kicks him to Antarctica*  
  
Jaken: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - oofah!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I really should be an actor. *evil smirk* Oh well, that should take care of him for at least a week or two. Come, Rin.  
  
Rin: Okay Fluffy-Man!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *death glare*  
  
Rin: Eep! *runs away faster than Sesshy could catch her*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots. One of them thinks I'm gay like him, and the other thinks I'm her father or boyfriend or something. *sigh*  
  
~end flashback~  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
The end, people!  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
C-Aries: Wow. That was a really bad chapter, because ONCE AGAIN I got no reviews (hint alert!), so please review and give me some ideas!!!  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
I'll take anything!  
  
Seriously!  
  
Please!  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
V 


	5. Scorpio's Revenge and the Incredible Gem...

C-Aries: I got 2 reviews!!! Thank you guys!!! Um, you can scroll down now if you like...  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Chappie 5  
  
Scorpio's Revenge and the Incredible Gemini!  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
Scorpio: *knocked out from her 3ft fall*  
  
Gemini: Uh, Scorpio?  
  
Scorpio: Don't pine me.  
  
Gemini: Eh?  
  
Scorpio: Get away you rat with a wig on.  
  
Gemini: *sniff* I prefer the term "rodent," thank you very much.  
  
Scorpio: *wakes up* Dude, rodents creep me out.  
  
Gemini: Is that all I am to you?! I thought I meant more to you than that!  
  
Scorpio: Okay...buh bye then.  
  
Gemini: *Hug of Doom*Wow, really?! Do you really mean it?!  
  
Scorpio: Uh, yes?  
  
Gemini: *gets off* Yay! Then I'll pet him and hug him and call him George. *runs off*  
  
Scorpio: Who?  
  
Gemini: MIROKU COME BACK!!!  
  
Miroku: MOMMY! SAVE ME FROM THAT CRAZY THING!!!  
  
Scorpio: Oh. In that case I better start plotting my revenge on Aries.  
  
Gemini: HEY MIROKU!! HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW SCARED ARIES IS OF FRIED PENGUINS THAT WEAR G-STRINGS?  
  
Scorpio: There's an idea.  
  
Gemini: THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVEN'T! BECAUSE THEY DON'T EXIST!  
  
Scorpio: Shit. I mean schnitzel. Hey, I know!  
  
~meanwhile, in Antarctica~  
  
Jaken: *re-assembled, lying face down in the snow, shivering* B-but milord! I think purple tights would look love-r-ly on you. Butt monkeys. Butt monkeys, butt monkeys, butt monkeys, butt monkeys! WEEEE!!!  
  
~who cares about him anyway? Back to Scorpio~  
  
Scorpio: Hmm... The scariest thing I've ever seen is...that science thing we did the other day! (A/N: A smiling kidney with its own excretory system and shoes. For some reason, it reminded me of the Blair Witch Project.)  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
(Hundreds of Stickmen, paper kidneys, and smiley faces are hung from trees)  
  
Scorpio: Good enough. *hides behind bushes*  
  
Aries: *walks up, eyes closed* Something smells really good! *opens eyes, and there's a kidney in front of her face* SCREAM!!!!! Um, I mean, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Scorpio: That should hold her for a while.  
  
Aries: *keeps walking into them* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OKAY! I"LL ADMIT IT!!! MY MOTHER WAS A—— *tree falls on her* — Hello Mr. Penguin! Wait, what's that? Can you hear it too, Mr. Penguin? Pretty stars! Bum bum bum bum! (A/N: Think of the scary music people's.)  
  
Gemini: *walks up dragging an unconscious Miroku by his hair (A/N: yup, caveman style)* Hey, it's the Blair Witch Project! Can I die first? Pweeze? *puppy eyes*  
  
Scorpio: Yes, please do.  
  
Gemini: YAY! *drops Miroku on his side and leaves a Jaken plushie by his face, then runs away* Tama-Chaaaaaaaaan!!! Come here!!! Stupid turtle!!!  
  
Tama-Chan: *hears her from the Love Hina set* My uh Myuhh. (translation: Fuck off bitch, I'm tanning.)  
  
Gemini: FUCK YOU!  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
End Chappie  
  
~-----~-----~-----~-----~*~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
  
C-Aries: Okay, well, I couldn't think of anything after this. Please give me suggestions!  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
V 


	6. Taurus, Leo, and the ChibiHirai!

C-Aries: Yeah, okay, well, I've decided to start answering reviews again. To all of you who don't like it, whatever, just complain all you want.  
  
EvilRadioactiveHamsters— Thanks much! I did put more Scorpio in, I don't know if that was to your satisfaction, but... yeah okay well thanks!  
  
anime qeeun— Thank you so much for your support, I tried to update ASAP but ya know... Thanks for your suggestion, it's great, and I will definitely use it!!  
  
Libra— Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but it's true! You act exactly like Kagome!  
  
To everyone reading this: I'm soooo sorry for not updating. Really. I had finals coming up, and on top of that I couldn't get on the comp because I was grounded... and also I couldn't get up late and write because my door squeaks big time now. Also this chapter will be with the things for inside jokes.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chappie Six: Taurus, Leo, and the Chibi-Hirai!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Taurus: reading a magazine Oh, he's sooo hot! Oh, but he's good too... but this one, he's also pretty cute...  
  
Leo: Hey perv, whatcha readin'?  
  
Taurus: Whaddahuh? hides magazine AHHHH oh hi, Leo. It was just, uh, a...  
  
Leo: Tourists' guide to Italy?  
  
Taurus: Uh, yeah! That! How'd you know? shifts eyes  
  
Leo: sweatdrop Um, I'm psychic...?  
  
Taurus: Oh, there's Koga! Gotta run!  
  
Leo: Sigh... what a pervert.  
  
Taurus: grabs Koga's hands Koga, I was just thinking, and—  
  
Koga: No, I will not bear your child! sobs I, I just... I can't! Can't you see that I... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! runs off crying  
  
Taurus: Damn. For a hottie, he sure is retarded. Oh well. runs up to Shippo Shippo, I was wondering... No wait! Oops! I'm asking the wrong gender!  
  
Shippo: NO YOU'RE NOT, DIPSHIT!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.O 'Oh fuck... He's lost his mind again...'  
  
Taurus: WANNA BET, YA QUEER LITTLE BABOON?!  
  
Shippo: I'M NOT MICHEAL JACKSON OR NARAKU!!!  
  
Taurus: Oh yeah... Sorry Shippo!  
  
Shippo: No prob.  
  
Taurus: Cool. runs up to Miroku and grabs his hands Miroku, I know this is sudden, but, well... Will you bear my child?  
  
Everyone else: O.o# 'Oh fuck, we're all gonna lose it one by one...'  
  
Miroku: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Taurus: Oh shit that came out wrong, lemme try again. Ahem. Miroku, I know this is sudden—  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, yeah, just get on with it ya twip.  
  
Taurus: SHUT UP YOU LESBIAN MANWHORE!!!  
  
InuYasha: Eh?  
  
Taurus: Ummm, anywho, Miroku... can I bear your child?  
  
Sango: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NONONONONO!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Everyone else: Whaddahuh?  
  
Sango: blushing Well, uh, I, uh, um...  
  
Miroku: Sango dearest, will you— crack  
  
Sango: picks up the broken Hiraikotsu Fuck no you fucking perv!  
  
Miroku: Eheh... KO'd  
  
Leo: Damn, your relationship is twisted. pulls out a sharp knife and walks away  
  
Taurus: Noooo! Don't do it! Don't kill yourself because of my unhealthy, stupid, tainted mind! Please!  
  
Leo: comes back with a jewel shard and a 2ft bone W.T.F. mate? I just sensed a demon and got it, so yeah... starts carving the bone into a boomerang with the knife  
  
2 ½ minutes later  
  
Leo: There! Done! holds up the shiny new boomerang  
  
Everyone else: Ooooooh. Aaaaahh. So prettyfullz.  
  
Leo: Freaky. Bye, I'm gonna go and test this thing out!  
  
Everyone else: staring at a painting of Jaken Ooooooh. Aaaaahh. That'sthemostugliestthingI'veeverseeninmyfrigginlifetimeImeanthat'sjustwrong , deep breath Eww.  
  
To the Let'sgoseethatuglythingJakendie Mobile!! (AKA meanwhile in Antarctica...)  
  
(Hey Ya playing in the background) Jaken: wearing a neon orange bikini and looking like he normally does Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it like a Polaroid picture!  
  
(suddenly music stops)  
  
Penguin: wearing a Santa Claus costume Hi, I'm Jello the Penguin, welcoming you to MTV's 5th annual AntarctiParty live from Antarticica!! WOO!! Penguin penguin!! Ahem, anyways, PAR-TAAAYY!!!  
  
(music starts again)  
  
Jaken: Shake it Jello shake it!!  
  
Jello: does the Macarena Penguin penguin! shoots Jaken  
  
Jaken: dies  
  
Wow that was disturbing.  
  
Leo: throws boomerang  
  
Boomerang: Swish swish. Clang clang. hits the ground  
  
Leo: Damn. Oh well, I'll try one last time. throws it  
  
Boomerang: flies and cuts down 5 trees then comes back to Leo  
  
Leo: Dude.  
  
Boomerang: Sweet.  
  
Leo: Dude. Wait. What the duce?  
  
Boomerang: Sweet.  
  
Leo: Scream. Oh I mean AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Boomerang: dies  
  
Leo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I shall call you Chibi-Hirai. Oh fuck I'm Sango and Taurus is Miroku. Damn! gets sucked into a portal Ooh, the colors. gets transported back home  
  
meanwhile  
  
Taurus: Miroku? Hellooooooooo. Mirokuuuuuuuu. pokes Miroku  
  
Miroku: Why of course not Mommy! I didn't steal the cookies! WEEEEEEEEEE sits up really fast-like Huh? is awake Oh hi.  
  
Taurus: Uh Miroku, I was wondering...  
  
Miroku: NO  
  
Taurus: Will you...  
  
Miroku: NO  
  
Taurus: Teach me to be a real perv?  
  
Miroku: NO I mean sure thing. teaches  
  
Taurus: learns WEEEEEEEE now I can be a real boy, I mean perv! Oh fuck I'm Miroku. Damn! gets sucked into a portal Ooh, the fishies. gets transported back home  
  
Miroku: Dude.  
  
Chibi-Hirai: comes from nowhere Sweet. Dies  
  
Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibi-Hirai: sucked into a portal that leads to Leo's house  
  
Miroku: YAY spasm  
  
meanwhile  
  
Sagi: YAY I have fun not cussing! Oh Fluff I'm Shippo. Darn! sucked into a portal Ooh, the... Ouch! gets home  
  
meanwhile (A/N: Wow I use that a lot don't I. Oh well!)  
  
Libra: Must. Resist. Urge. To. STUDY!!!!!! pulls out giant book Wow E=MC squared? Cool! Test coming up! Study study study!!! Oh fuck I'm Kagome... Wait what was that last part again? ...Oh! Damn! portalness Ooh the frying pans! (BANG!) Ouchies! home-ness  
  
meanwhile  
  
Scorpio: thinking up evil plan Oh fuck I'm Naraku. Shit! no portal Damn! portal Ooh the disturbing nothing-ness of a portal! home  
  
meanwhile  
  
Every other 13-year-old girl but Aries: Oh fuck I'm (insert random word here). Damn! portal WEEEEEEEEEE home  
  
InuYasha: Well little wench are you gonna go too?  
  
Aries: HELL NO!!  
  
InuYasha: WHY?  
  
Aries: CUZ CAPRI ISN"T GONE YET AND I WANNA BE LAST!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Oh, okay. pokes a worm WEEEEEE WORMS ARE FUN!!!!!  
  
Aries: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: OKAY silence  
  
Aries: runs over to where Sesshy and Capri are Hey Capri! S'up?  
  
Capri: Oh nothing. stares into space  
  
Aries: Well YOU DAMN WELL BETTER DO SOMETHING!  
  
Capri: Go away you worthless hanyou. This Capricorn does not wish to hear you speak.  
  
Aries: Whoa. Scary.  
  
Capri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm— portal and stuff  
  
Aries: Okay well... Bye Fluffy love ya!  
  
Sesshy: Grr! lunges  
  
Aries: portal HAHA FUCK YOU!!! Ow!  
  
Sesshy: sniggers  
  
------------------------------  
  
And so they lived on stupidly ever after. WEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
------------------------------  
  
END  
  
------------------------------  
  
C-Aries: Oh, and did I mention that this was the last chapter? dodges random flying objects But don't worry, I have a new story up and I'll be writing some more. Review!!!! Ja ne!!  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
V 


End file.
